Steve
Steven, nicknamed Steve, is one of the supporting characters of Candy Series. He made his debut in Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility. Steve was known to be studying zoology overseas (like Mikael) and frequently come back to help Irwin in running an animal shelter called 'Helping Paws Animal Shelter'. Biography Early Life Steve's early life is currently unknown. Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Steve was mentioned by Mikael numerous times, mostly by the fact that he had mistaken Irwin as Steve in a group photo that Joni had sent him, and travelled from Prague to Langkawi in attempt to prevent Steve from becoming close friends with Joni. Yes, You Can!: Optimism Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Steve appeared at Sacred Hearts School's concert with his brother to watch Candy JEM's performance. He greeted Julian and Mikael casually before an eager Joni waved and attracted his attention after finishing the singing performance. Steve then happily greeted her back. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition More Than Friends: Feelings Joni said to Mikael that he and Steve were her confidants. Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Appearance Steve is a relatively tall teenager around the same height as Mikael and has pale skin and brown eyes. Similar to his brother, he has messy black hair with the front being basil green, the only difference is that his hair is being groomed to the right side of his head. Just like almost all the other characters, Steve consistently changes his clothing. Personality Steve is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving preteen who has a love for animals. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 2.0 Steve, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is designed as: * Soldier * Aircraft Maintenance Engineer * Jockey * Muay Thai Fighter Candy Cuties Steve, along with all the other characters are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties. Steve appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.4 Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Steve was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: How would you describe Joni? * Steve's answer: She's an active and cheerful girl. 2. Question: You've been through a lot with Mikael. What do you think of him? * Steve's answer: He spends 80% of his time goofing off. 3. Question: Tell us about your brother Irwin. * Steve's answer: I really admire him. Our age gap is quite big, and since our parents are overseas, he's like a father to me. He raised me single-handedly. 4. Question: Why do you like taking care of animals? * Steve's answer: Animals are honest; they don't lie. I feel at ease around them. 5. Question: What attracted you to befriend Joni? * Steve's answer: Her personality! It's like that of cute animals! 6. Question: Who do you think is closer to Joni? You or Mikael? * Steve's answer: Mikael, but I understand her better than he does. 7. Question: What's happening to Toro? * Steve's answer: Toro lives with me in Austria. I leave Toro there whenever I return because taking pets across borders is troublesome. 8. Question: If you had a time machine, would you go back to the past or to the future? * Steve's answer: The past. Then, I'd befriend Joni before Mikael does. Trivia * When Steve's name is combined with his brother Irwin's, it is a direct reference to the well-known zoologist, Steve Irwin * In the official Candy Series character stats, several information of Steve are revealed: ** Steve's blood type is B. ** Steve's hobby is taking care of animals. ** Steve is roughly the same age as Candy JEM. He is 11-years-old. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Steve's birthday is on December 7, hence making him a Sagittarius. ** Positive traits of Steve include his cheerfulness, helpfulness and compassion. ** Negative traits of Steve include his tendency to tease and his tendency to get frantic easily when the situation involves Joni. ** Steve's favorite food are pizza, hamburgers, fried chicken and his brother's homemade cooking while his least favorite food are lentils, canned beans and edamame. ** Steve's strongest subjects are PE, Mathematics, Science, geography and ecology while his weakest subject is literature. ** Steve joins the rugby club in his school. ** Steve's favorite dressing style is sporty ensemble clothing; he loves to pair bomber jackets with T-shirts and jeans. ** Steve's pastimes are volunteering with the World Animal Welfare Group, journaling about animal ecology and camping. ** Steve's role model is his brother, Irwin. ** Steve's motto is "Do what you want to do to; have no regrets in life!". ** Steve's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Studying Overseas Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Non-SHPS students Category:Needs Help Category:Siblings Supp Category:Younger Sibling